The Soul Inside
by Yume014
Summary: KagSess.- So, Kagome and Inuyasha are destined to be together, because she holds the soul of Kikyou, but what happens when new feelings arrive...? Chapter 4 UP!
1. Encounter

The Soul Inside Author's Notes: Hope you enjoy it! I have the idea in my head, right now I'm just trying to tie up some stuff. I just hope you have a good time reading this. "" - talking..() thinking..  
  
Encounter.  
  
Kagome stood there, in silence. She was alone, scared. What to do next? She felt as a horrible pain invaded her chest, although it was very painful, horrible, unbearable, she kinda recognized it, but didn't knew why. She made her desition and started to walk, still with pain. It didn't matter, she had to find Naraku. The hate within her, gave her the strenght to walk.  
  
Past events kept coming to her head, (how come we didn't noticed? Because Naraku is good at making twisted plans. That bastard). She kept walking, very slowly, her whole body was hurt, she felt heat all over her, was she really that injured?. Curiosity made her turn to se herself for the first time since she woke up. (Blood!!)  
  
Realizing how bad injured she was made her faint.  
  
(Where am I? I feel motion, I'm riding a horse.Kirara!!!) The hope that the fire cat was with her, made her open her eyes. She was lying down on the back of some animal, the animal was walking, slowly, at least slowly enough to keep her up. She tried to move her arms in an attempt to hug the cat. Was she thankful that Kirara returned for her.  
  
"Kirara, thanks for coming back" she said as she rubbed the animal. When she rubbed the animal she shocked, it was not furry like Kirara, it was hard, it was full of scales. She froze. (What the hell am I on?) Her eyes open completely. she was scared. (Without arrows, I cannot defend myself, I cannot even move quickly enough to run, I'm still hurt). She was so tired, she started to cry, what else could she do?  
  
"You are up!!" Kagome focus her eyes on the blurry figure. (A girl. no, wait, THE girl!!. The girl that travels with.) She placed her arms in the back of the animal she was traveling on, she wanted to lean, and see if she was right, althoug she knew she was.  
  
"Seshoumaru!!" and she let herself fall again in the back of the dragon- like animal.  
  
Seshoumaru heard her, but he didn't even turn his face to see her. (She's too weak, she'll probably just faint again, I can wait, she'll be more useful alive and in her complete senses). And he continue to walk, concerning his own buisness.  
  
Kagome was just shoked, more shocked than before. (Why? Why Seshoumaru? How long have I been out? Where are we going? Why is he taking me? Does he know about the fight with Naraku? Was he also tricked?) So many questions in her head, so many that made her head hurt and made her passed out again. (Damn Kykio, she is so powerful).  
  
She woke up again, this time she was lying on the grass, and she was by a lake. She felt so much better. She stood up. (My feet don't hurt anymore. Good). She started moving all of her body, to make sure that it was all okay. (Mmm. it doesn't seem to hurt anymore. Now I can go back). She turned around, and practically fell from the surprise. Seating on the grass leaning in a tree and looking at her, was Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome froze. (How long has he been there? Has he seen me all of this time, also when I was out?) Kagome just kept looking at him asking all of this questions and seeing Sesshoumaru's eyes in the process. She sure was staring at the guy, but the most that she examined his eyes, she kept thinking, (Is he really looking at me? His eyes seem to go through me. kinda. he's looking, but not watching.not observing.) And they kept looking, well at least Kagome was looking for sure, Sesshoumaru was just looking at something.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama!!, look, I found something to eat, and also something for Aun, and." The girl paused for a second, she saw Kagome standing and went running to her inmediately.  
  
"You're up now!!! What is your name? My name is Rin. You were saved by Sesshoumaru-Sama, I was saved also, long time ago, Jaken-Sama was also saved by Sesshoumaru-Sama, but that was a very long time ago, you were traveling on Aun, Aun is nice, protects Rin." The girl suddenly realized the things that she was carrying. "Do you like mushrooms? Maybe fish, we can fish, Rin's done it before, Rin always help Jaken-Sama."  
  
"Rin, silence" Sesshoumaru's voice was clear, and rin just stopped talking.  
  
Kagome was actually felt relief that the girl stopped talking. (Wow, can she talk.but then again, I guess she doesn't get to talk much around Sesshoumaru.she's cute, so. Rin.)Kagome, stood there watching at Rin, as she didn't know what to say. And she didn't know if Sesshoumaru would let her. Not that she was afraid, but she didn't had any arrows, she would not give him a reason to be mad, she was not that stupid.  
  
Kagome took a look at her again, she was still covered in blood. She could smell the blood, very anoying. She wanted to clean herself, but didn't think she could get a chance to do so.  
  
Rin analized the pretty girl carefully, she was dirty and she was looking at the lake. (She wants to get clean, why doesn't she ask Sesshoumaru-Sama?) Rin was really confused, was the girl scared of Sesshoumaru-Sama? (If she is scared, then I will ask Sesshoumaru-Sama fo her.) And she went running towards Sesshoumaru with her usual smile.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama, Rin got dirty in the forest, Rin wants to clean herself, and the pretty lady could also get clean, here's a lake." Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, then he raised himself from the ground and walked into the woods, his way of giving Rin his consent . Jaken just followed him, that was implied.  
  
(Finally, the smell from the blood was already starting to bother me.) Sesshoumaru thought as he walked away. 


	2. The Bath

Author's Notes: OK, this one was too long, I was expecting this to be page+, but the story just like flowed into this direction (I like when this happens). just finish reading it, and you'll see where I was going.oh, by the way, I think next chapter will take a little longer, cause it's Sesshoumaru-centered and I want to reflect his character as good as posible (which is very very hard). Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm glad to see that there are people that like my story, Enjoy! ----------(  
  
Chapter 2. The Bath.  
  
"Now we can clean ourselves" Rin said as she took Kagome's hand and ran towards the lake.  
  
Kagome entered the water with all her clothes in her hands. She had to wash those too. (Did I brought something else? I don't remember, I don't even have my backpack.I have to go, I have to go and rescue my friends. How much time did I spend fainted?) She was worried, she wanted to go, but where? She didn't know where she was, and again, no arrows to challenge Sesshoumaru. And then she felt that Rin was watching her with curiosity.  
  
"You are washing your clothes also, to get the blood off"  
  
"Yes, I don't have anything else to wear, and I don't think it has a point to take my smell of blood go away, if I still have to wear clothes that smell like it"  
  
"Rin's clothes were also covered with blood, but Sesshoumaru-Sama got me a new kimono, and Rin loves it, it's clean and has orange squares"  
  
Kagome just laugh. (She is just so cute, reminds me of Shippo, but much more inocent.Sesshoumaru got her new clothes.) She kept laughing, until she realized something and spoke to the little girl, this time, in a more familiar tone.  
  
"My name is Kagome, I didn't told you that"  
  
"Ka-go-me, Rin likes it" Then she kept thinking for a minute and suddenly said (almost yelling) "Kagome-nesan!!"  
  
They kept talking, playing --mostly Rin splashing some water--, and Kagome kept scrubbing her uniform. (I didn't realized it before, but I don't feel so much pain, I had so many blood on me that I thought that I would at least have bruces, muscle pain, something. but then again, I don't know how many time I was fainted.) Kagome got worried by that thought, and was about to ask Rin, but she was scared of knowing, so she didn't.  
  
Rin came out of the water first, and put her most-loved kimono. She didn't had to tie her hair, since she didn't washed it, it had just the drops of water that fell on it while she was playing.  
  
Kagome went out after Rin, carefully watching if anyone was around. She regret the fact that she didn't have any other clothes because she would have to wear the ones that she just had washed, which meant she would be wearing wet, cold clothes. That wasn't a pleasant thought. (Wet, cold, and, apparently kidnapped by Sesshoumaru.the last thing I would imagined).  
  
The two girls stayed at the edge of the river. Now Rin was playing in the grass, (does she ever get tired?) She just kept putting her clothes on, focusing on Rin, (how free, with no worries, I used to be like that. why can't I be like that anymore? Could I just go back to my world, with my family, and live like I used to) and then some nostalgia came to her (Inuyasha is here, how could I leave?). The thought of Inuyasha made her decide (the minute I get arrows, I'm going for them)  
  
She finished with her clothes, they made her feel the cool wind very cold, and her hair didn't made it better, it was dripping so much, making her feel that she would never feel dry or warm again. (I never felt cold in here, but then again, I was never in wet clothes feeling the breeze of a lake, are we on a mountain?). Kagome, for the first time regret the fact that she was wearing her uniform. Rin voice made her snap out of her thoughts.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama, Rin and Kagome-San finished!!", Rin yelled into the woods.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Kagome kept watching Rin (at least 10 minutes have passed, maybe since I'm here he's going to abandon Rin, probably, we're both humans). Kagome started to move towards Rin.  
  
"Rin-chan, maybe we should.(how to finish the sentence).look for him"  
  
Rin didn't turn to see Kagome, she was looking into the woods, and then she said with a voice that contained trust, cuteness, and courage "No, Rin never moves from where Sesshoumaru-Sama leaves her, and he always comes back, Sesshoumaru-Sama and Jaken-Sama must be on their way for Rin"  
  
10 more minutes. (This would have been enough time to get away, I'm going, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, they need me, I cannot stay here waisting time.Dammit, I'm so cold, my hair is still wet, it would take at least another hour for it to dry with this cold, another hour with this cold, why am I so cold?). She stood up, and started to walk in a direction opposite to Rin (she won't come with me, but I don't want to leave her.) She stopped walking. (another 10 minutes and I'm taking her with me)  
  
Sesshoumaru kept watching from the forest, (if that woman leaves now, she won't be useful anyway). He had seen Kagome talking to Rin and he had seen her leaving, but she stop (good, that was good).  
  
"Enough" and he started walking towards the humans.  
  
Kagome was sitting on the grass, bored (I want to go, but I cannot leave this girl alone).  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama!!" Rin ran towards the youkai.  
  
Kagome turned when she heard Rin, (he actually came back, I wonder if HE would care to explain what am I doing here). She gave a cold look to Sesshoumaru, but he wasn't looking towards her, he was focusing on something in the horizon, while Rin kept playing around him, this time, with Jaken.  
  
"Get away from me, Rin" Jaken said as he ran away from Rin.  
  
"Rin missed you, Jaken-Sama" Rin said while she ran to catch him.  
  
Kagome looked at the picture, surprised (this looks so cute. I guess that girl is special somehow. they look like two little kids) She smiled and shivered.  
  
"let's go" Sesshoumaru said, and he started to walk in the direction he had been staring at. The high point of a mountain. Jaken and Rin followed him. Kagome stood there, (could I escape now?)  
  
"Kagome-nesan, hurry, you can go on Aun, Rin can walk, you are tired". Kagome smiled (I feel injured, but she is a little girl, isn't that some kind of abuse, I don't even know her. wait, am I supossed to go with them?). She shivered from the cold (I'm going to get sick)  
  
"Start walking" Sesshoumaru said. He didn't turn to Kagome, but is was obvious he was talking to her.  
  
(Right now I don't have many options. I will go with him, until I find out where I am. until I get some arrows. besides, I guess if I am with him I'm safe, he IS a taiyoukai). She followed Rin and Jaken, and she even climed Aun (this is so hard, so not like Kirara. or like Inuyasha). She snezzed.  
  
Sesshoumaru was getting tired, he could feel that the human followed, but he also felt that she was very uncomfortable, she kept shivering. (cold?, the woman feels cold, humans get sick with something as insignificant as the cold) he kept thinking (.a sick human is nothing but an inconvenience)  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru while riding Aun (there's something about him. would he ever talk) She kept looking, the only thing she could see of him was his back (his hair is like.). And she shivered (uhm.that's right, we're going INTO the mountain, this is going to get colder, I'm going to be cold for at least another hour). She shivered again, and then she saw something that made her turn.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped walking. Kagome paid attention to every of his movements  
  
"Put it on". he said, in a very cold way. He throwed her something  
  
Kagome frozed (his. fur. ). She looked at Sesshoumaru, who was walking again.  
  
"What. why. Se-" Kagome was starting a question. She was really portarying everybody's shock, especially Jaken's.  
  
"Quiet" he said, with a tone that sugested he didn't want any more words.  
  
And they all started to walk again.  
  
(I guess he doesn't like to explain stuff. alright I won't make conflicts). Kagome looked at the fur, and put it around her body (this feels nice.)  
  
---------(  
  
Note: I know this is a little OCC (but, I'll manage to make it work). I just couldn't resist this ending.^^ 


	3. Goodbye

Author's notes: real life is messing up with me!! I'm having a little problems in the real world, but I thought that something was better than nothing, so here it is a little piece of chapter 3, sorry, really .I already wrote chapter 4, but I have to translate it, I  hope to have it ready by wednesday. (it's a long one too ^^)

**----------------**

**The Soul Inside**

**Chapter 3. Good-bye**

     "Sesshoumaru-Sama, Kagome-nesan is not getting better". Kagome was breathhing faster, and was very hot. She was also saying weird things in her sleep.

     "Aspirin" said Kagome, again

     (Speaking nonsense again. . . what else to espect from a human?) Sesshoumaru realized  something, Rin came to his mind (If I keep this woman near, Rin will also. . .) He stopped walking.

     "Rin, stay here" 

     "But, Sesshoumaru-Sama, what about Kagome nessan?"

     "She is coming with me"

     Rin nodded. She didn't like the idea of being left alone in that strange place, but if that was Sesshoumaru's command, she would accept it. Still, she didn't want to be left alone. 

     Rin turned to Jaken, "Jaken-Sama is staying with Rin, right?"

     Jaken didn't know what to answer, he knew that Sesshoumaru was not going to leave Rin alone in a strange place, but he wasn't sure that he was going to be the responsible for taking care of Rin. He only wanted to go with Sesshoumaru, because he was no baby-sitter, no.

     Sesshoumaru looked at his arm, or where his arm should have been, (Inuyasha. . . at least now you are dead)

     "All I need is Aun" and he began to walk, with the dragon behind him. Jaken and Rin only observed them as they walked away.

     "Jaken-Sama, Rin is hungry"

     "Let's find some place to fish" said Jaken, resigned.


	4. Plan and Memories

Notes: Here it is, the longest chapter so far… hope you enjoy it! And I know I said Wednesday, but I had some partial exams, and I really needed to study, then I was just lazy XP… 

Reviews… if you want (I don't expect much really…I only got two in my spanish version -_-)

Lines  – Scence change

----------------------------

The Soul Inside 

***Chapter 4. Naraku's Plan and Kagome's memories***

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     "I no longer need them, now that there is only one fragment missing"

     "It ends today" Naraku said finally

     Kanna, Kagura, and Kohaku left, each one to a diferent direction, they had orders to follow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     "Are you returning there Kagome?" There was a smile in Kagome's mother face.

     "Yes mama" (She always give me a smile when I leave, I wonder how she really feels about this whole situation)

     "I'll have to research more diseases, I wonder which one, I have already used so many already" Grandpa's voice showed exitment 

     Kagome looked at his grandpa in an annoyed way (he really needs to get a job)

     "Grandpa don't give any embarassing desease!!" Kagome said as she jumped into the well. A  "Good-bye" was the last thing heard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      When Kagome arrived to the other side of the well she was surprised by the fact that none of her friends was there to recieve her. She thought that maybe they were fighting with some youkai, and felt worried for them (. . . if they really are figthing I´ll better go to Kaede's, she'll probably know where they are. . . I feel something weird, diferent. . . I need to know that they are fine. . .)

     She started the bicycle ride (. . . it's probably just my imagination. . .)

     "Kagome, you are back, I'm glad to see you, but Inuyasha and the others are not here" Kaede's voice said when she saw Kagome at her door.

     "I figured Kaede-Sama, you know if they are returning soon?" Kagome didn't enter the hut, because she wanted to go after them. 

     "I really can't tell, they left very fast, Inuyasha felt Naraku's smell and they went after him"

     Kagome shocked, and felt something weird again (something is not right) That thought kept returning to Kagome's head.

     "In what direction did they left Kaede-Sama?"

     They went outside the hut and Kaede indicated the direction in which she had seen them left. Kagome ran, rode her bicycle, and left in the direction that Kaede showed her.

     "Be sure to return soon!!" Kaede yelled at Kagome waving her arm, smiling.

     Behind Kaede, silently, stood Kagura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Kohaku kept watching. His objective was clear in his mind and Naraku's words kept repeating in his head, lead the taji-oku into the trap. . . He had been following the group in which the girl traveled, and then he saw Inuyasha (The ones with the ears of an animal, have a good sense of smell*) he had to be careful with the demon catching up his scent, therefore he kept himself far away, just far enough to keep an eye in them. 

     He could only wait. . . 

     "Inuyasha, you lost Naraku's track, didn't you?" Shippo was next to Inuyasha, and was mad  "We should have waited for Kagome"

     "Shut up!, let me focus!" Inuyasha kept trying to catch up the scent again (where the hell are you Naraku. . .?). But it was as if the track just dissapeared, like if it had never been there. 

     Sango kept wathing Kirara, something in the cat was weird, "Kirara you've been acting strange for a while now" Kirara could smell Kohaku, she was able to because she knew his scent much more than Inuyasha, and not even the smell of grave dirt could hide Kohaku's scent from her.

     "She must be sensing naraku also" Inuyasha was really loosing his temper at this point (where the hell did his smell went?)

     Miroku was sitting on a rock, quietly and with his eyes closed, thinking this situation, he really wasn't paying any attention to all of the motion around him (what is it?. . . why did you brought us here Naraku?) for the monk it was obvious that they were in one of Naraku's traps.

     Kohaku kept watching the group, the woman mainly. . . and the more he followed her movements he was sure that he could follow them  (her) forever. . . His head started tu hurt, as he tried to understand why did he felt that way. . .

     Something interrumpt him. . .

     "Kohaku, it´s time. . . Naraku. . . is ready" it was all that was said by Kanna, then she started to walk towards the group. . . she also had thigs to do. . .

     (The ones with the ears of an animal, have a good sense of smell) with that I his mind Kohaku went into trance and attacked the group. He just realeased a bomb that produced a very bad, penetrating smell.

     Then it all happened very fast, but just as Naraku expected it to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------           

     "Naraku says that you can come to watch if you want to" Kagura was in front of Kikyou

     "Really?. . . How kind of him" said a defiant Kikyou.

     Kagura took her feather and left flying, "He also wants you to know. . . that he will not harm Inuyasha" then she finally disappeared in the sky.

     Kikyou walk in an opposite direction to that in which Kagura had left. She wanted to go where the pure fragments could be sensed. . . (Naraku. . . do you really think that with THAT you are going to lead me to your trap?. . . fine, I'll go for Inuyasha if that's what you want. . . but first I have to take care of some issues. . .)

     Kikyou knew, she knew that shen Kagura arrived some of her blades cut some of her hair, and she knew why Kagura took them when she ran away. . . She wondered if Naraku was going to use one of Inuyasha's hair also. . . probably

     (I won't fall again. . .) Kikyou started to walk faster, but with a very calmed and cold expression in her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara were on the floor, dizzy from the smell. Miroku had no time to react because he was still merge in his thoughts when the attact occurred, the smell got to him enough to slower his reactions.

     "Taji-oku weapons" Sango was already wearing her mask, she was ready. . . She kept searching around her, until she saw him "Kohaku!!" and she ran behind him

     Miroku knew that they had fallen in the trap, but he was also affected by the poison, so he couldn't move, he was tired, enough poison was inside him now. When his vision blured he felt scared for the first time. Then he saw something white coming to him.

     Kanna

    "Now you can't move. . . I'll take your souls" Kanna showed no expresion. Miroku looked at his hand, and thought that it was a shame that he was not going to have his revenge. 

     When her job was done, Kanna went to Kohaku, Miroku was following her. Kagura was behind, carrying Shippo and Kirara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     (I have to find them. . . ) That was the only thing in Kagome's head while riding in her bicycle. She went as fast as her legs allowed, she didn't care for rocks or grass, or whatever that could get in her way (I have to find them. . . )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Sango finally fell to the floor, defeated by Kohaku, and not beacuse she was weaker than her brother, but the fact that she didn't wanted to hurt him, made her an easy prey.

     "Kohaku, I'm sorry. . ." and she fell. . .  She tried to remember when she and her brother were still kids, playing, because she wanted her last thought to be of Kohaku

     Kohaku was ready to kill the woman, when Kanna showed herself. . . "No. . . Naraku wants them alive"

     When he heard Kanna, Kohaku left the trance. He moved to leave Kanna enough space to do her job. . . Kanna took Sango's souls just as she had taken Miroku's.

     "Is that all?. . . Can we leave now Kanna?. . . I reall don't care what Naraku wants to do with Inuyasha. . ." Kagura started to walk, while saying this, she was still carrying the little hostages. Kohaku and Kanna followed her, behind were Miroku and Sango.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     When Kikyou finally saw Kagome, she didn't even stopped to think, she pointed her arrow to the thing Kagome was riding. . .

     The arrow hit one of the wheels of the bike, and kagome fell rolling down a grass hill. . . when she finally raised herself from the floor, she was covered in bruces, scars, and her arms and legs were injured. She could feel a the pain all over her body, some blood was also running through her face (what was that?. . . no. . . it doesn't matter, I have to go and find them)

     Before she could ride her bike again, she saw Kikyou. . . she was pointing an arrow at her, with a very cold look in her face. Kagome, for the first time, was very afraid for herself.

     "Kikyou what are you going to do?" Kagome's voice was trembling.

     "Isn't it obvious?. . ." She prepared the bow ". . . I'm going to stop you. . ." There wasn't any hesitation in Kikyou's voice, her eyes were showing so many emtions at the same time. . . revenge and fear mostly. . . "I won't let you get to Inuyasha!!" Hate was still in Kikyou's eyes, and her arrows were pointing at Kagome.

     "Did something happened to Inuyasha?!!" Kagome herself was getting her bow ready  "Answer me!!"

     "Naraku has probably pursued his purpose by now" A smile went into kikyou's face, she enjoyed Kagome's suffering, a lot.

     (Inuyasha. . .) Kagome felt herself lost for a moment (Kikyou. . . she is in Naraku's side after all. . .) She felt that she was going to cry, her vison blured from tears that wanted to flow, then when she saw Kikyou in front of her, she release all of the hate for Kikyou that she had always kept hidden (she wants to stop me to. . . for what?) Kagome felt stronger (. . . because she is afraid that I get to Inuyasha and save him. . . I am a thread to her. . . then maybe I could be able to save him. . .) She also prepared her arrow and was ready to shoot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Inuyasha fell on the grass. . . 

     Naraku saw this, satisfied, (Such a shame that none of the Kikyous were here to see this) He was holding the almost complete jewel 

     When he was about to leave he saw the tessaiga next to Inuyasha's body. He though that it could be useful "It seems tat finally you are going to be useful Onigumo"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    "You wont stop me!!!" (I would get to Inuyasha and we will get out of this. . . together)

     "Can't you see. . . ?" Kikyou shot an arrow "I already stopped you"

     Kagome felt when the arrow croosed her skin, into her body. . . it was as if everything stopped, as if that second was going to last forever. . . She let go of her bow and fell on her back. . . She couldn't believe what just had happened, and when she finally realized it, Kikyou shot again.

     Kikyou kept shooting until Kagome seemed dead. Kikyou aproached the body silently and with a cold expression, angry actually (25 arrows, not even with demon I have ever used that much. . . What made her so strong?) Then she turned and left, as quietly as she arrived, but with a colder look.

     Then she stopped walking, turned back, and took the arrows out of Kagome's body. Maybe because she felt it was her obligation, or because Kagome was her reencarnation and felt a conection with her, or just because she would need those arrows later for Naraku.

     After collecting all of the arrows, she left, but this time she didn't turned back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Sesshoumaru stopped walking. . . (Blood. . . . why is this smell familiar?)

     Rin crashed with him from behind, "¿what happened, Sesshoumaru-Sama?, ¿why did Sesshoumaru-Sama stopped walking?" Rin stared at him, it was strange for Sesshoumaru to suddenly stop, and he was searching for something. Actually, he was trying to recognize the smell.

     "Rin, stay here" Sesshoumaru ran away as he finished the sentece. He went fast, not with all of his speed, but fast indeed, he wanted to get there soon and satisfy his curiosity. He wanted to know what was wrong in the air, and why the blood, which smell like a human seemed familiar to him.

     Rin was confused, and bored. . . She turned to see Jaken lying on Aun, (Jaken-Sama is still asleep). . . She sat on the floor and waited. The only thing that she understood was that there was not going to be any playing time for Rin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     When Sesshoumaru arrived he saw a dead Kagome (so. . . that's why, this is the human that travels with Inuyasha. . .) With his curiosity satsified, he decided to leave. Then, he stopped walking, he was thinking this situation and how he could use it to his favor.

     (This woman is dead, Inuyasha must be also. . .) The thought of his dead brother and the idea that this woman might be useful made him decide. . . He would use the woman to find the tessaiga. 

    Sesshoumaru was now holding tenseiga. . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     When  Kagome woke up she was still wrapped in Sesshoumaru's fur, she was hot. The youkai's eyes were straing at her. . . 

     "Why" (. . . was I really dead?)

     Sesshoumaru kept looking at her, but didn't react at the sound of her voice. . .

     "Why?!" (was I really dead??!!) Kagome's voice was starting to shake. . . it was too much. . . she remembered now. . . although she wasn't sure that it was all a memory, everything was sort of 'blurry' in her mind

     She wanted to know. . . She needed to know

    But Sesshoumaru did not answer her. . . 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes:

* I know Sango said something like that when she first appeared on the series(when he attacked Inuyasha) since I don't have my dubs and those episodes I don't have in sub, I cannot write the actual phrase..

  ^^ Inuyasha doesn't belong to me (dammit)… it's the creation of Rumiko Takahashi (but she's very nice and shares  it) Don't sue me I don't have money…^^


End file.
